


Scenarios

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: Old tumblr Overwatch works [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: Old tumblr scenarios!





	1. 1/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I maybe get a short Drabble about Hanzo having a crush on the reader, but not wanting to approach them. So Genji has to step in and help his older brother?" requested by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

“Brother, don’t try to dodge the question, I can see clearly what you feel about them,” Genji said, amusement in his voice.  
“No, I... can’t. I doubt (y/n) would even look my way...” Hanzo sighed.  
“Foolish brother. You two are like kayu and umeboshi. Looking so great together!”  
“But I like okayu with with salmon.”  
“Ahhaha, then they are your salmon. Now go, tell them you love them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (O)kayu - kind of rice porridge, usually served with onions, ginger, eggs, etc.  
> Umeboshi - japanese salt/prickled plum/apricot
> 
> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149426415519/could-i-maybe-get-a-short-drabble-about-hanzo


	2. 2/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roadhog with an s/o who likes creepy and cute things. Like they like hearing about cryptids and monsters but golly gee you get them a plushie of like mothman or a wendigo and their eyes will light up with joy." requested by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

(y/n) sighed. They haven’t seen _him_ for so long. Seated at the buffet table, they chased pasta on their plate, with mind drifting from the current place and events. They really missed him, his laughter, the cute side of him, how he tried to act cool, but always had to break the character, because he found something amusing, and so on.

Another sigh escaped their throat. A ruckus from the other side of the room brought their attention back. A familiar figure was trying to get to them, as they stood up in surprise.

“Mako! What are you doing here?” (y/n) ran to him, jumping into his embrace. Roadhog tightly wrapped his arms around them and picked them up in the air. The pair stayed like this for a few seconds, before he carefully planted them back on the floor. (y/n) gently took his hand and brought him to the table.

They stayed in silence for a moment, basking in the presence of each other. Suddenly, Mako grumbled, as he seemingly remembered something. He reached into his pocket, as (y/n) looked at him with great interest.

“Saw this creepy little thing and thought you may like it.” Roadhog placed a plush keychain of the Mothman in (y/n)’s hand and watched, as their face lit up. Their eyes switching from it to him and back, and they exclaimed:

“This is so amazing, thank you! You’re the best, Mako!” The man laughed in reply, hugging them again.

_“Piece of cake.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149925333764/roadhog-with-an-so-who-likes-creepy-and-cute


	3. 3/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gabriel crying over his s/o because he misses them" requested by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

Gentle tones of a music box filled the room. Windows were hidden behind thick curtains, allowing only small ray of light peek inside. The air was heavy with dust. Books scattered all over the floor, their covers aside, and pages falling apart. Dry petals of roses were ornamenting the desk, broken vase aloof. 

A man resting upon the wood heaved a sigh. Ever so slowly, he stood up, turning around to face a shattered mirror. His reflection gazed back at him reproachfully and he reached forward to touch his image in the glass. Death could be seen, thwarted lives, broken hearts, pain and turmoil, painted there as a firm reminder. 

‘Reaper.‘

He took a step closer, taking off his taloned gloves while doing so. Examining the textures of his skin, another sigh escaped his throat. Finally, his hood slid down to rest upon his shoulders and the fingers of his removed the mask, exposing his bare face.   
Just a shell of a man he used to be. He leaned against the mirror, feeling the glass cooling his cheeks. He took a moment to wonder about his life, considering all alternates. The alternate of staying with you. With a heartbroken exhalation, the man closed his eyes and returned to the fragrance he found so divine, to those sun filled afternoons, with chit chats and soft whispers,... to your gentle touches.

The metal box slowed down to the point its music stopped completely. Reaper twisted around and grabbed it, rather roughly. It was its fault for disrupting his memories. With a practice of years, his fingers went straight to the key and turned it around multiple times. For a second, he took a fright, the wheels did not want to move! 

Finally, tender tones filled the room once again, and the man slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. The only gift from you to him, and he thought he broke it beyond repair. It was all that he had, Reaper reminded himself, all that was left of you. Tears welled up in his eyes with a burning sensation. Tension was building in his throat, suffocating him. 

He remembered your face once again, soft smile touching your lips, gentle eyes looking down at him, and that was it. The dam broke, shaking with him in short cries, washing away all pain that he carried. He was Gabriel once again, fully human and feeling, feeling so much he grabbed on the coat on his chest, holding it so firmly until his fingers went white. He tried to bite on his lips to suppress his agonized screams, but it was of no help. He choked on his tears, and he felt so lonely it was unbearable. Letting it all out, he did not care enough to wipe his face, he could not anyway. 

What would he give to rest his eyes upon you once again. He’d sell the bits of his soul, that were left within him, to feel the touch of your hands. But not even giving his life away would bring you back to him, it was his choice to leave you anyway. Oh, how he regretted it. He could not help but wonder, even though there was no one to ask:  
‘Would you forgive this old fool and take him back, (y/n)?...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149939301989/gabriel-crying-over-his-so-because-he-misses-them


	4. 4/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zenyatta and reader, sitting by the lake, havin great time and reader is trying to tell him they are in love with him." requested by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

(y/n) gazed at the omnic next to them, completely amazed. They watched his gestures, the small differences, depending on what emotion he was expressing. It took them a while, but they could always rely on the tone of his voice, since Zenyatta wasn’t one to lie.

  
“(n/n),... are you listening?” there was audible concern in his words, as (y/n)’s cheeks flushed red. Just the man’s presence absorbed them completely.  
“I am sorry... could you, please, repeat it?” Even their ears were red, because of how ashamed they felt.  
“Aah... What’s clouding your mind, dear (y/n)?” he gently rested his hand on their shoulder and nodded. They shifted nervously, making him pull back his arm. “Perhaps you find me... aggravating?”  
“No! Not that!” they exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the omnic.  
“What is it then?” he placed his hand on their back this time, gently caressing them. (y/n) searched for the right words to express their feelings. They have adored Zenyatta for some time by now, but never found the courage to tell him about it. They even dragged him out here, romantic atmosphere just sparkling, all that sun setting, shimmering lake, and so on, but still... It was hard.  
“It’s just...” They paused. Biting on their bottom lip, (y/n) wriggled, gaze unfocused. He patiently waited for them to speak, as they seemed determined enough to tell him.  
“It’s just... I...” (y/n) slowly continued. Producing a sigh, their gaze locked somewhere at Zenyatta’s feet. “I... wanted to tell you something.”  
“Hm? What can that be?” his tone was playful, making (y/n) even more anxious. Few more deep breaths and they mumbled:  
“I... you know... I... Love you, Zenyatta.”  
“Is that so?” he chuckled and patted their head. “Ah, I admit... you are not the one here, who fell in love.” (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes immediately went up to his face after these words. Does that mean...?  
“I love you, (y/n),” the man finished, turning his head to the side shyly. They felt tears building up, as they tackled him in a tight embrace. He exhaled in surprise, and wrapped his arms around them. “I love you,” he repeated again in murmur, gently stroking their (h/c) hair. (y/n) nodded multiple times, laughter filling their lungs, as they rested their forehead against his.  
“I love you so much...”  
“Mhm... it happens that we love each other a lot... isn’t that wonderful?” They both chuckled at his words.  
“Yes, it truly is...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149944546589/zenyatta-and-reader-sitting-by-the-lake-havin


	5. 5/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reaper's S/O finding a box of kittens and showing him and it turns out Reaper's a big goober for cats and kittens. (Just something really fluffy for the feels trip I recieved on that last post)" requested by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

“Gabriel!” door slammed and the man turned around to see, what is causing such ruckus. (y/n) was standing there, holding a box in their arms.

“What... is it?” he grunted, walking towards them.

“Look! I found them in front of our house!” (y/n) exclaimed. The man furrowed his eyebrows and leaned towards them, to take a better look at--- is that a box full of **kittens**? Screaming internally, he reached forwards and grabbed one of these cute fluff balls.

“What should we do about them?” they continued, with worry clear in their voice. He grumbled in response and sat down, petting the kitten he had just acquired.

“What do you mean? You buy food, I feed them. You would probably want to clean the room so that they won’t get hurt too...” he simply added, leaving (y/n) utterly befuddled.

“What? I did not mean that we should keep them—“ they were interrupted by his intense gaze. “Gabe. No. Don’t tell me you are _that_ kind of person.” He looked up into their (e/c) eyes, giving them the most innocent look in the whole universe. Another kitten took the chance and jumped down, landing on his head. Such sight made (y/n) laugh.

“Alright, I see...” they added, quiet laughter escaping their throat. “But you must promise me that you will take a good care of them, okay?” He pouted, as if it was a sin to make an accusation of him taking _bad_ care of the kittens.

“No need to worry.”

* * *

 

_And that is, dear (y/n), how you ended up with a house full of cats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149945208799/reapers-so-finding-a-box-of-kittens-and-showing


	6. 6/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zarya's s/o surprising her by trying to make her a meal or a dessert from her home country." request by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

“Aaah, I am so hungry,” (y/n) sighed and Zarya smiled at that.

“I can make you something, if you want. Actually, I have something I want you to taste.”

“Really?” (y/n)’s face lit up, (e/c) eyes wide open.

“Yes, just let me grab some ingredients...”

* * *

 

“This is something rather simple to make your belly full, lapochka,” Zarya put a bowl of soup in front of (y/n). She could notice some meat, carrots and other root vegetables in there.

“Shchi. It is a great meal, I made the one with kvashenaya kapusta,” Zarya paused for a moment, finding the right words. “A... fermented cabbage? And meat, because meat is good.”

“Like sauerkraut?”

“Yes! That is exactly it,” she sat down, laughing. “Well then, eat up, I have something else prepared for you.” (y/n) wanted to ask some more, but decided to leave those questions later.

The taste was exquisite, sour, yet so subtle! Zarya finished her meal first, disappearing into the kitchen again. (y/n) could hear sounds of food frying from there, making her imagination go wild. It smelled so nice, but she could not identify these different scents in the air.

“Done, myshka?” The woman peeked from behind the door frame leading to the living room, where (y/n) was eating. She gave her a happy nod, smiling widely.

“It was great, darling!”

“Glad to hear that,” she walked out of the kitchen, carrying a plate with three round... things. It reminded (y/n) of pancakes in some way. Zarya put the dish in front of her, accompanied by a cup of milk, shoving the empty bowl aside. Anticipation was written all over Zarya’s face, and (y/n) surely didn’t want to make her wait.

The structure was definitely different of that from pancakes. It was more spongy, like a cheese, but sweeter. (Y/n) also found raisins in it, much to her delight. Encouraged by Zarya, she dipped another of these into cream on the plate. The taste went immediately into a different dimension. The last one was quite fulfilling, but not as much as watching Zarya being so happy.

“Thank you, Zarya, it was really delicious! What was it anyway?” (y/n) asked, as the other woman carried empty plates from the table. (y/n) almost stood up to help her, but remembered that Zarya loved to pamper her like this. It’s okay, it will be (y/n)’s turn next time.

Finally, Zarya returned, sitting down next to (y/n) who then rested her head against Zarya’s shoulder, exhaling joyfully.

“Zarya, ya tebya... obozhayu,” (y/n) whispered, cheeks flushed red, gaining chuckle from Zarya.

“I love you too, (y/n),” she replied, kissing (y/n) in hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/150164753899/zaryas-so-surprising-her-by-trying-to-make-her-a
> 
> Illustration by nereusthings on tumblr


End file.
